


sweetspark

by super_loser



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_loser/pseuds/super_loser
Summary: whirl makes a gift for brainstorm in hopes of asking him out on a date.





	sweetspark

**Author's Note:**

> a cute little valentines day fic reposted from tumblr!

whirl couldn't deny, he had fallen hard in love. brainstorm was smart, handsome, and funny, and on top of all that, thinking about the weapons he made would make whirl’s knees weak. the approaching holiday - sweetspark day - made whirl a little nervous, however. he had made a gift for brainstorm, a simple little wristwatch, but worry and doubt filled his head. what if brainstorm thought the gift was silly? what if he didnt like it or thought it wasn't adequate a gift enough for him? whirl sighs, looking down at the trinket in his claws. get over it, he tells himself. it'll all be okay. he steeled his nerves, reassuring himself one last time before entering brainstorms lab, unsurprised to see the mech in question hanging from the ceiling.

“knock knock, stormy!”

brainstorm barely flinched, he was used to hearing whirl loudly announcing his presence this way. he sat down his project before unhooking himself from the latches attached to his legs and lowered himself down, greeting whirl excitedly in the process. “whirl! shouldn't you be with your sparkmate?”

“don't have one.” not yet, at least.

brainstorm seemed to get lost in thought, servos on his chin as his optics dimmed for a moment. he suddenly snapped out of his reverie, optics wide and bright as he looked up at whirl. whirl felt like his spark could melt, he knew that brainstorm was excited behind that mask, and he watched as the scientist turned and sorted through his messy desk. “that reminds me! i have something special for you!” at this whirl could feel himself become hot. he thought it was so cute and sweet when brainstorm got so excited about his projects.

“i kind of… have something for you, too.” his own voice sounded small and distant.

brainstorm whips around with whirls gift in hand; a laser gun, already modded with the bright colors that whirl loved.

whirls optic grew wide and he was at a loss for words at the gift, marvelling at the small, intricate details. meanwhile, brainstorm reached over and swiped the watch from whirls claw as he stood there, stuttering and dumbfounded.

“whirl, this is lovely!”

that alone snapped him out of it, whirl finally getting his vocoder to work as he helped brainstorm put the watch on.

“you dont think its silly? you dont think itll break easily cause-”

brainstorm cut him off, wrapping his servos around his claws assuringly.

“whirl, i love it.”

the helicopter’s fans faintly clicked on at this, and he went dead silent, optic still wide. brainstorm had long sat down whirls gift on the desk behind him and looked over his own, gazing at the tiny, tiny, details on the face.

“by the way, brainstorm?”

“yes, whirl?”

“i was wondering if we could go on a date.”

there was a beat of silence, and whirl began having second thoughts. “actually, nevermind. that was stupid of me to ask. ill be-”

“yes!” brainstorm exclaimed, a bit loud.

whirl jumped a little, standing stock straight in surprise. “what?”

“yes, whirl. i would love to go out with you.” brainstorm threw himself at the other, wrapping the wrecker in a hug.


End file.
